Palabras Innecesarias
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Habían pasado cinco meses, su cabello estaba mas largo pero la sonrisa de Nice estaba igual. Sentía las ganas de decirle algo pero a veces no es necesario decir nada, eso pensó Art.


**Hola! Tengo mucho que hacer pero estoy tan jodidamente feliz por el final de Re: Hamatora que esto apareció solo. Un NiceArt algo cutre pero que la ultima frase que Nice le dijo a mi amado me dejo pensando, yo los shippeo que le vamos a hacer xD Espero que les guste, es algo corto y simbolico solo para sacarme la espinita y las ganas de escribir de Art que no me dejan. ¡Disfrutenlo! Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras innecesarias.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale_

-Entonces ¿este es tu nuevo departamento?- preguntó el castaño mirando el pequeño lugar que su amigo había comprado en el centro. Tenía una sala, un comedor, una cocineta, baño y habitación, tan solo lo basico para que el peliblanco viviera con comodidad.

-Así es, es pequeño pero es todo lo que necesito- Art sonrió levemente, dejando las bolsas de mandado que traía encima de la mesa. Ya despues las acomodaría.

Hace un par de días que Art había salido de prisión, luego de pasar cinco meses pagando por los terribles actos que había cometido tratando de cumplir un sueño que no le pertenecía.

No quería ni pensar en eso, pues aún se sentía culpable por todas esas vidas que se había llevado para lograr su objetivo. Si cerraba sus ojos aún podía ver sus manos llenas de sangre de inocentes, escurriendose entre sus dedos, quemandole y recordandole sus pecados.

-Bueno, bueno es un buen lugar- Nice lo sacó de sus sangrientas memorias, como si supiera que estaba pensando en eso.

Había comprendido lo equivocado que estaba al querer eliminar los minimum de todos, al darse cuenta que ese no era, ni por asomo, el deseo que su difunto hermano Skill le había confiado. Y mas que nada, con ayuda de Nice.

Tan solo de recordar su cara al verlo caer de aquel edificio, pensando que había llegado el momento de su muerte y Art deseo haberle dicho muchas cosas.

Pero no murió, ventajas de su minimum y ahora estaba ahí junto a Nice, junto a la oportunidad de decir todo lo que antes no pudo. No ese día. No antes de eso. No cuando el otro se fue de facultas, dejandolo solo y con la muerte de su hermano tan reciente que le quemaba el pecho.

Nice le perdono todo, ni siquiera lo mencionó e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado porque tener a Art con vida era mejor que recordar algo que no podrían cambiar nunca.

Le hizo una fiesta de bienvenida en Nowhere, que estaba renovado y se sorprendió al ver su cabello blanquecino más largo, aprovechando para hacer bromas al respecto. Todos actuaron como si fuese de nuevo uno más y sintió una calidez invadirle por completo al saberse perdonado por sus amigos.

Es lo que más le encantaba de ellos, su gran corazón a la hora de perdonar.

-Oi, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estes pensando y preparame algo de comer- Nice se tiró en el sofa, como si estuviese en su casa. Art lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Pues ven y ayudame.

Caminó rumbo a la cocina, escuchando las quejas del otro que de igual manera le siguió.

-Soy un desastre en la cocina, Murasaki es quien suele cocinar, sino ya habría muerto de intoxicación.

-No te quejes y corta estas verduras- señalo las zanahorias y otros vegetales en un tazon mientras le alcanzaba el cuchillo. Su mano rozó por un momento la suave piel de las manos de Nice y sintió un cosquilleó extenderse por su cuerpo. Reprimió un suspiro y continuó con su labor.

Cocinaron entre platicas, la mayoría absurdas como todas las que Nice suele iniciar. Disfrutaron de una comida decente, el castaño no dejaba de alardear pues, _"si la comida fue deliciosa, fue gracias a mi_" y él solo le siguió el juego.

Había extrañado mucho esto.

Era ya de noche y Nice seguía ahí, pues según él no tenía nada que hacer pero ambos sabían que era mentira.

Asi que no se sorprendió, o tal vez un poco, cuando Nice simplemente lo besó de la nada. Fue un choque de labios brusco y repentino, que pronto se convirtió en una caricia apasionada, ambos tratando de ganar terreno, ambos ansiosos por algo que habían estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo que no sabían cuanto. Enrredando sus lenguas en un juego erotico, trazando con sus manos caricias necesitadas, buscando más de aquel delicioso tacto por debajo de las ropas.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, se miraron a los ojos y no dijeron palabras. No eran necesarias, solo lo supieron.

Tal como aquel día que se volvieron a ver despues de meses y no hubo una disculpa, esta vez no hubo una declaración. Todo estaba dicho y lo que faltaba de decir, ya lo harían mas adelante.

Eso es lo que le gustaba de Nice, con él todo era intenso, era diversion y colores. Era fácil.

Pero como siempre, y por si las dudas, el de Hamatora le hizo una advertencia, una que le había hecho antes y que significaba más de lo que parecía.

-La proxima vez que te mueras, te mato.

Art rió y reanudó el beso, esta vez mas salvaje que el anterior.

A veces una advertencia valia más que una declaración.


End file.
